<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>你有病吧？ by Rain0704714</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157328">你有病吧？</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714'>Rain0704714</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>马德里爱情故事 [84]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:48:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>一时兴起，整个小段子。<br/>是青梅竹马的两个小孩。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raúl González/José María Gutiérrez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>马德里爱情故事 [84]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>你有病吧？</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Guti在小的时候，非常不喜欢别人喊他Maria，他宁愿被叫各种花里胡哨的外号，也不愿意听到这个偏女性化的名字。队里的人都知道他的怪毛病，纷纷表示理解：毕竟对比那些一双鞋穿到鞋底乱飞也不肯换的小球员，他还算正常。</p><p>可Raul初来乍到，不清楚这些，很快就出现了意料之中的情况。</p><p>“不准叫我Maria！”Guti对着Raul的肩膀推推搡搡，大声嚷嚷道。黑发的小男孩也不甘示弱，在失去平衡前拉住Guti的球衣，和他一起摔倒在柔软的草皮上，揪着他的金发同样大声嚷嚷：“你有病吧！我就叫！！”</p><p>Raul很气愤，明明只是队友之间的小玩笑，怎么在听到那句Maria之后，这家伙就成了炸了毛的猫，捏着拳头要跟他打架呢？</p><p>不过与其说是打架，倒不如说是单方面的挨打，Guti那头长长的金发太容易被作为攻击目标了，Raul只要揪住它们，Guti就无可奈何，只能边大喊大叫，边锤着Raul的胳膊，活像个被欺负的小姑娘。</p><p>最后被欺负的小姑娘也拽住Raul的衣领，猝不及防的在他脸颊上咬了一口。</p><p>这一口并不重，但十五岁的Raul还有点婴儿肥，所以很快脸上就出现了一排牙印。他气坏了，狠狠的推开Guti，让金发少年的后脑勺撞向大地。</p><p>于是教练一来就看到这样的场面。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>我一进来就看到常威在打来福。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>常威，你还说你不会武功？</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong><b>“</b></strong>训练场上公然打架，我就是这么教你们的？<strong><b>”</b></strong></p><p>低着头揉着后脑勺的Guti默不作声的听着教练的训斥，他旁边的Raul脸上还挂着明晃晃的牙印，两个人的衣服都脏兮兮的，黏着青草和泥土。</p><p>“Raul，我要处罚你，接下来两场比赛你不用上场了。”</p><p>Guti先做出反应，他惊讶地看了看教练，又看了看Raul，张了张嘴不知该争辩什么，而Raul只是把脑袋压的更低了，小声说了句知道了。</p><p>教练气呼呼地离开了，Guti倒有点尴尬和愧疚，是他先动手挑衅的，但最终受罚的却是Raul，禁赛两场，这可比Raul扯掉他两根头发严重多了。</p><p>“那个....”</p><p>话音未落，Raul抬起头，用红红的眼眶瞪了Guti一眼，转身就走了。Guti看着他的背影，屁股上和肩膀上一大块因为打架留下的污渍，鞋带散了一半，可怜兮兮的拖在地上。他的卷毛似乎比平时更乱了，虽然Guti也好不到哪里去，但他分明看见Raul抬手的动作，不知道是在揉脸，还是在擦眼泪。</p><p>他不知所措的站在原地，第一次觉得自己做错了一件事。</p><p> </p><p>晚上回家，母亲看出了Guti的闷闷不乐，耐心追问了半天，才让Guti把原委说明白。</p><p>“你确实做错了，你没有告诉他你的小毛病呀。”</p><p>Guti撅着嘴不作声了，他的后脑勺隐隐作痛，提醒着他：Raul说不定正躲在家哭呢，而后面两场比赛他还要坐在替补席....</p><p>“你应该向他道歉。”</p><p>“好吧，好吧....”Guti揉了揉自己的脸，在心里叹了口气。</p><p>“还有，你真的那么讨厌别人叫你Maria吗？我这么叫你，你也没生过气啊。”</p><p>少年理直气壮地回答：“那不一样，你是我妈妈，又不是别人！”</p><p> </p><p>下一场比赛到来的时候，Raul果然坐在了替补席上，他没什么表情，看上去毫不在意，但Guti知道他心里肯定不服气呢。所以他只踢了一半，就对着教练做出换人的手势。</p><p>“怎么了？”教练紧张的问。</p><p>Guti龇牙咧嘴地说教练，我肚子疼。</p><p>“......你有病吧？快点去！”</p><p>Guti捂着肚子冲向厕所。他当然是装的，绕了一圈后就回到了场边，走向替补席，一屁股坐到了Raul左边的空位上。</p><p>“怎么样，我刚刚装的像不像？”Guti用胳膊肘捅了捅Raul的腰，后者不为所动，完全不理他，好像还在生他的气。</p><p>Guti的插科打诨宣告失败，老老实实地道歉：“对不起嘛，我保证以后再也不会跟你打架了。”</p><p>Raul紧盯着场上的局面，目不斜视，等着他继续说下去。</p><p>“我也没想到教练会禁赛啊，这样吧，下场比赛我给你助攻，怎么样？我一次门都不打。”</p><p>听到能进球，Raul总算有点心动了，他用怀疑的眼神看着Guti：“真的？只给我助攻？”</p><p>Guti把头点的像小鸡啄米，完全没注意Raul篡改原话：“真的，只给你助攻！”</p><p>生怕Raul再反悔似的，Guti从外套口袋里掏出一颗包装精致的巧克力，递给Raul。这种巧克力很难买到，却是Raul的最爱。果然，卷发男孩的立刻就乐了，抓过去丢进嘴里，眉梢上都是富足的笑意。</p><p>Guti看他满足的模样，觉得心里也被什么甜腻的东西塞满了。他忽然说：“你以后想怎么叫我都行，”</p><p>“Maria也行？”</p><p>“随便你。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Guti始终记得这天的对话，下一场比赛，下下场比赛，以及未来的很多场比赛，他都喜欢给Raul助攻，好像要弥补那时咬Raul的那一口，害Raul受的委屈一样。而Raul却再也没有喊他Maria了，他发明出了更多亲昵的称呼，是专属于他们之间的小秘密。</p><p>直到某天，队里某个年轻的队员胆big包sky的调侃Guti，说Maria的脾气好差，Guti真的当场表演了一次什么叫做脾气差。</p><p>教训完年轻人，他往正在换球鞋的Raul身上一靠。</p><p>“只有Rulo能这么叫我，他不算别人，是吧Rulo？”</p><p>“......你有病吧？”</p><p> </p><p>Maria：QAQ</p><p> </p><p>第二天大家发现队长脖子上的牙印。</p><p>“别问，问就是蚊子咬的。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>